Angels and Tigers
by Suzuki Fumiko
Summary: Alice (OC) is Sting's and Rogue childhood best friends... There's only one problem.. They can't remember her. She meets them again 10 years later, at the Grand Magic Games. As Alice begins to start 'bonding' with them again, something else haunts her... Something powerful.. And dangerous.
1. Start of The GMG

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it :D**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

**Hotel**

* * *

"Ugh.. I can't wait till tomorrow! We finally get to compete against other guilds!" Miyoki squeals as she falls back on her bed.

"Yea.. And also because I finally get to meet those two even though they probably won't remember me," I mutter quietly to myself.

"What did you say Alice?" Miyo asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I can't wait for you to shut up and go to sleep so we actually wake up on time to even _go _the Grand Magic Games," I sat after coming out of the bathroom in my PJs.

"When were we ever late because I wouldn't shut up?" Miyo asks, puffing out her cheeks.

"More than I bothered to remember. Now shut up and go to sleep," I say, throwing a pillow at her face.

She keeps the pillow that I threw and falls asleep almost instantly, which causes me to sweatdrop.

"Are you sure that those two are really them?" Kiri, my exceed questions, flying over to my bed.

There is a long period of silence before I answer her. "Yea... It has to be them."

"Well, I hope they remember you or else this would all be useless."

"No, even if they don't remember me the first time we meet, I'm sure eventually they'll remember me," I say.

"Fine, now go to sleep," Kiri orders, turning off the lights.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

"Wake up!" I shout, splashing a cold bucket of water over Miyo.

She instantly sits up and glares at me. "What was _that_ for?"

"You wouldn't wake up and it's almost time to go," I say, pointing at the clock.

She quickly rushes over to the bathroom and dresses herself in her usual attire, which consisted of a red long-sleeved shirt, a black mini skirt, thigh high socks and knee-high boots. Her hair is in its usual french braid that wraps into a bun.

"Let's go," she says, pulling along with her.

* * *

**After Running To The Arena**

* * *

"Took you two long enough," Mizuko says, with a frown on her face.

"Gomenai. This stupid girl wouldn't wake up until I splashed cold water all over her," I explain, pleading her not to kill us.

"C'mon Mizuko, give them a break. We all know that Miyo would not wake up from her deep slumber even if her dear life was on the line," Hitomi says, placing a hand on Mizuko's shoulder.

"Fine, you're off the hook this time, but we're going to go out soon," Mizuko says, running her hands through her hair. "Wait, where's Kaito?"

"The annual magic festival finally started!" The crowds starts cheering.

"The first team up is Fairytail A! After the Tenrou accident, can they reclaim their place as number one?" Fairytail walks into the arena and wave at the crowd.

I turn my attention from Fairytail to Mizuko, "What? Wasn't he with you two?"

"He said he was going for a walk," Hitomi says, looking around frantically.

"That stupid little boy," I say through clenched teeth.

Next is Blue Pegasus. They walk into the arena and I swear at least half of the girls in the crowd fainted and at least one-thirds of the guys there had a nosebleed from looking at Jenny Realight.

"I'm going to look for-" Miyo stops in mid-sentence as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. I'll send Kiri, it's faster that way," I say, as Kiri is already flying away at after the mention of her name.

Lamia Scale were called next and then Mermaid Heels followed after.

"Okay, don't worry. There's still three guilds left," Hitomi states clamly, even though I can tell that she's freaking out on the inside.

Next up was Fairytail B. To be honest, the only kind looking person there is the girl with silver hair.

"Okay, _now _we can start panicking," Mizuko says, tearing the end of the dress that she was tightly holding.

"Now, give a great round of applause to Gaea Angels!" We all slowly walk into the arena and just as we are about to enter the arena, I hear Kiri shouting at Kaito to quit moving so much.

He finally frees himself from Kiri's grip and immediately runs towards us. He pushes us into the arena, where the crowd starts wolf whistling the moment they see Hitomi.

"Explain to me why she's wearing a kimono that short?" Kaito asked us.

"Just as soon as you explain why your little 'walk' took so long?" Miyo and Mizuko questions, giving him the death glare.

Before I can speak up for Kaito, Sabertooth walks in and I find myself staring at the Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue. Sting got better looking by a lot. Though the scar on his forehead is still there. His shirt shows off his abs perfectly and seriously... he looks so effin hot! And then my eyes drifts to Rogue. His black hair covers one of his red eyes making him look scary. His expression is so mono-tone while Sting, on the contrary, has a cocky smile on his face. Rogue has on a gray long-sleeve and a cape with the Sabertooth Guild Mark on his left side.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

**Inside the Arena**

* * *

I catch a girl with platinum blonde hair staring at us and I guess her guild does too as they decide to tease us.

"Ooohh. Alice is checking out some guys," the bun headed girl says, jabbing her finger at the 'Alice' girl.

Alice quickly turns her back on us and shouts back, "I am not!"

"Surre.. I totally believe you," the same girl sarcastically remarks. "That's totally why you're blushing."

"Hey, Rogue. Who you lookin' at?" Sting asked me, following my gaze. "Wow. Never thought that the day would come that I would find the stone face Rogue checking a chick."

I roll my eyes at him, "Shut up. She was the one looking at us, I wanted to see why."

"Well, I can't help it if girls can't keep their eyes from me," he says, running his hand through his hair.

"That's right! Sting is the best! All the girls love him," Lector remarks, praising his partner.

"C'mon, it's time for us to go to the balcony," I says, ruining Sting's 'shining' moment.

When we get to the balcony, I spot the 'Alice' girl frantically looking around for something, or someone.

"Where the heck is Kiri?! I swear she was just with me!" I hear her complain to no one in particular.

"Oowww... Rogue, helsh me. Thish hurtsh," I hear Frosch plead.

I turn and find another exceed stretching Frosch's cheeks. The light brown exceed is happily doing so while Frosch is near tears.

"Ah! Kiri! Stop that right now!" I hear a girl shouts from behind me.

Everyone in Sabertooth turns their attention to her and silently eye her as she makes her ways to me and the two exceeds. She picks up the brown exceed by the ear and just leaves it dangling there.

"What were you doing?" Alice asked, a dark aura emits from her body.

"I saw something cute and I just couldn't help it. Did you see how cute she was? Kyaa! Can we keep her?" The exceed asked, her eyes sparkling with hope... I think..

"Scary..." I hear Frosch say, holding onto my cape.

I pet her head gently as Alice continues to scold at her exceed.

"If we keep it, we'll be charged with kidnapping and also, I'm sorry," Alice apologizes, bowing in front of me. "My exceed can be **_really _**stupid at times."

"It's okay," I say, finding this Alice.

She turns to Frosch and apologizes one more time before forcing her exceed to carry her to her guild-mates as 'punishment'.

"That was the girl you were staring at right?" Sting asked me, loudly.

"Rogue was checking out a girl? Never thought this day would come," Rufus remarks with a smirk on his face.

"Like I said before, I wasn't checking her out," I reply in monotone, ready to strangle Sting.

Before anyone can say anything more, the emcees start to announce something. "Welcome to the Grand Magic Games.. And it begins... NOW!"

The whole stadium erupt into cheers.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was both long _and _boring but please REVIEW! And follow! I really hoped you liked it since this is my very first fanfic. Again, REVIEW and DON'T be a SILENT READER!**


	2. Pick-Up lines and What-not

**Alice's POV**

**Stadium**

* * *

"The first game will be the Blush Competition. In this competition, each competitor will have a microphone attached to them so we can hear what you say, but the main goal is to be the last person not to blush. This blush meter display the name of the eliminated competitor and there's another catch, No magic allowed. The participating competitor's names' are on the screen," the commentator announced.

_**Sabertooth: Sting E.**_

_**Fairytail A: Ezra S.**_

_**Lamia Scale: Chelia B.**_

_**Gaea Angel: Alice N.**_

_**Fairytail B: Mystagon**_

_**Mermaid Heel: Arania W.**_

_**Blue Pegasus: Hibiki L.**_

_**Raven Tail: Flare C.**_

I groan as I spot my name up there. "I suck at these things. Why couldn't Hitomi do it?" I complain, dragging my sorry ass into the 'battleground'.

Before we start I see that Ezra and Mystagon stealing glances at each other, unwilling to willingly talk to each other. Target locked.

Workers of the GMG attach small microphone to everyone. "Start!"

I dash off over to Ezra and drag her towards Mystagon. The two mages look at me with a confused look all over their face.

"I'm sorry, you two looked so desperate to talk to each other," I reply honestly, causing people to laugh.

They both stand there looking at each other awkwardly. Ezra is awkwardly fidgeting meanwhile Mystagon is looking keeping himself busy by looking at everything but Ezra... This is **_not _**going as planned. I look up and see that Arania, Flare, Chelia and Hibiki have already been eliminated.

"When are you two gonna kiss?" I ask loudly, irritated with the slow progress.

This question cause both mages to turn red in the face. "Wow... I'm _that _good." I say, complimenting myself.

Both Ezra and Mystagon are eliminated, leaving only me and ... Sting!

"Only me and you left ...uh...um..." Sting scratches his head as he struggles to come up with a nickname for me.

"Can't come up with a name for me can you?" I ask him, giggling at this fact. "Well, show me what you got."

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity," Sting says, coming closer to me.

I feel a blush trying to rise to my cheeks but I shove it away and slowly back off from him, "Boy. If being sexy was a crime, then you'd be guilty as charged."

While backing up, I trip over a rock and Sting tries to catch me but I pull him down as well. As we land, Sting is on top of me, with his arms on both sides of my head. I can hear the crowd of people in the stadium 'ooohhhhh'-ing us.

"Not bad but try to beat this. You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the way to fall.. is in love with me," Sting says, bringing his face closer to mines.

I kick his leg, making his lose focus and I quickly got up. But, being the stubborn bastard that he is, he corners me and stands there. I decide to take this as my chance, and snake my arms around his neck and I bring my face so close to his that our lips were less than five centimeters apart, and whispered into his ear. "My lips aren't going to kiss themselves, so please help."

He jerks away from me and tries to hide his red face, but the stadium of people and I can tell that he's blushing madly.

"And today's game winner is: Alice of Gaea Angel," the commentator says, sounding as if coming back from shock.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

**Stadium**

* * *

This girl kicks my leg, so I decide to corner her. Hoping that she would give in. Instead, she puts her arms around my neck and brought her face so close to my face that I can feel her breath and whispers in my ear, "My lips aren't going to kiss themselves, so please help."

I pull away from her as I felt heat rise up to my face and I try to cover it up with my hands but obviously that didn't work cause she won. I feel a hand on my shoulders and I turn to see the same 'Kiss Me' girl but this time, she has an apologetic look on her face.

"Is the 'great' and 'mighty' Sting blushing?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"N-no. I was just laughing so hard at your lame attempt to seduce me that I turned red!" I shout in my defense.

"Suurree. I totally believe you, by the way you got a little something right..." She punches me in the face, "there."

Her punch was really hard, I mean, I was knocked the floor. I quickly get up and shot a glare at her, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for cornering me, anyways. See ya!" She says, giving a quick smile before going back to her spot with her friends.

When I finally get back to the balcony, everyone immediately turns their attention to me. I managed to ignore all of it until Lector speaks up and says, "Do you like that Angel?"

"W-why are you asking me this?" I ask, confused.

"Because that was the first time I ever saw you blush because of a girl," Minerva says, giving me a cold stare.

"Why are you jealous?" I ask, bracing myself for Minerva's attack.

But to everyone's shock, instead of charging at me and probably killing me, she starts fidgeting and blushing.

"I..uhhgg.. I never said that," she pouts, turning her back on me.

"You- him... Are you kidding me?" Rufus asked her, with shock written all over her face.

Minerva turns even more red then she already was, "Sh-shut up! It's none of your business!"

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

**The Balcony**

* * *

I watch as a blushing Minerva and a shocked Rufus argue with each other, meanwhile Orga and Sting just stood there frozen in shock.

I rub my temples and glanced over at Frosch who was watching Rufus and Minerva argue. This was going to be a long day..

"Today's first battle is going to be between Jura from Lamia Scale and Nullpuding from Raven Tail!" The commentator announces.

_It's obvious on who's going to win_, I thought to myself. I watch their battle as Nullpuding gets his butt kicked repeatedly by Jura.

In the end, Jura won.

"Next, Alice from Gaea Angel versus Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale," the announcer's voice shouts over the speakers.

Sting and Orga snapped out of his trance, Minerva and Rufus stopped arguing and the two exceed fly up to the railing to get a better view. We all were silent as we watch Alice sleepily drag herself to the middle of the stadium.

"Begin!" The pumpkin says, backing up against the wall as he notices the dark aura emitting from Alice's body.

* * *

**Soo.. How's it so far? I'll try to update at least TWICE a week and maybe more.. depending on school :P I hope y'all liked it and don't forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW!  
**

**Don't be a silent reader!**

**Your voice is crucial!**

**Oh, and don't forget to favorite this story :)**


	3. Fights

**Alice's POV**

**The Stadium**

* * *

"Alice! Good luck!" Kaito cheers, waving wildly as Kiri sits on top of his head.

I mumble some curse words under my breath as I walk up to the person I was up against. What was his name? Tenshi? Tojo? To...to...to...Toby! Yea, the guy's name was Toby! No offence, but he looks like a freakin' stray dog that hasn't showered in forever, and that stinky sock on his neck chain isn't helping.

"By the way, I might have lost your new leather gloves somewhere in the forest," Kaito informs me as I am getting into my fighting stance.

"What?" I shot him a death glare. I can feel demonic aura emitting off of me.

"Start!" Pumpkin-sama says, backing up against the wall.

Toby lunges at me full-speed, barely giving time to dodge getting scratch by his Super Claw Jellyfish Mega nail thingy. Seriously, what kind of name is that? He makes it sound like it's a food. Speaking of food, I'm actually pretty hungry now.

As if on cue, my stomach growls loudly causing me to blush from embarrassment. I mentally cursed at myself, as I dodge another one of Toby's 'attack'... If you can even call it that.

After a full-two minutes of dodging his lousy attempt land a scratch on me, I call one of my chains and wrapped it around both of my arm. I throw the loose ends of the chain at Toby. One of the chain wrapped around his ankle and slowly start to tighten, while the other one is simultaneously wrapping around Toby starting from the neck and slowly wrapping its way down.

When Toby's face begin to lose color, I tug on the ends of the chain and they immediately loosen up and shrank back to its original size, which was about only a foot long. Pumpkin-sama finally gets a good view of the unconscious Toby and declares me the winner of the match.

I apologize to the unconscious body of Toby before going back to my team-mates. I ignored my girlfriends congrats as I marched straight towards Kaito.

"Why the hedgehog did you have my leather gloves, that cost about 90,000 jewels?" I ask him, frowning down on him.

"Be-because I wan-t-ted to s-see what w-was s-so special about the gloves that it costed 90,000 jewels," he stutters.

The frown on my lips curved up into a small smile. "It enhances the person who's wearing it magical abilities and physical strength. I was going to give it to you on your birthday next week, but I guess I'll just buy you a new present."

"Wah! Really? Are you mad?" He asked, more sad than pouty now.

"Don't worry about it. It's alright," I say, ruffling his hair. "Now, let your big sister go talk to the current number one guild in all of Fiore."

"You're going to flirt with that blondie aren't you?" Miyo asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nahh, she's totally going after the emo dude," Hitomi says, her lilac hair accidentally slapping Mizuko in the face.

"Watch you hair you idiot," Mizuko says, grabbing the ponytail.

"Ow! Let go before I cut your throat up!" Hitomi shouts, her underwear showing as she lifts her leg to kick Mizuko.

I slowly back away from them as Mizuko and Hitomi are yelling at each other meanwhile Kaito, Miyo and Kiri tries to stop them from ripping each other's heads off. As I wonder around, looking for Sabertooth's balcony, I accidentally stumble on Sting and Rogue talking to each other.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

**Balcony**

* * *

"Doesn't she remind you of anyone?" Rogue ask me as soon as the fight between Alice and Toby was over.

"Yea, but it's all kinda fuzzy," I reply honestly.

Just as Rogue's about to ask another question, there was a new scent lurking around the corner. I turn my head towards the hallways, and spot a little piece of army camo-print pants.

"We know you're there, come out already," I say, expecting it to be some random dude, wanting to challenge us.

Instead, the face of 'Kiss me' girl peeks around the corner of the wall and she hesitantly walks to the balcony.

"We're you eavesdropping?" Rogue ask in monotone.

"N-no.." She says, studying her shoes.

Before I could whirl an insult her way, her stomach **loudly** growls. I started laughing so hard that I ending up on the floor, clutching my stomach with tears in my eyes. Rogue just stands there looking like he'll burst out laughing any minute now.

"I-it's not funny," she pouts, glaring at us.. Well, mostly me.

Finally, Rogue couldn't hold it back anymore and let's out a stifled laugh. Realizing his mistake, he tries to cover it up with coughing. Alice notices this and punches his shoulders lightly.

I start to slowly calm down.. That is, until Alice's stomach decides to growl again, except this time, it was a bit quieter. I erupt into laughter and started rolling around on the floor with waterfall coming out of my eyes.

"Shut up already!" Alice shouts, punching my back.

"Okay..okay... Do you...wanna...go to the...food court?" I ask, between breaths.

"Yes! Please!" She says, linking her arms with Rogue's and mine's.

She pulls us out into then halls and start dragging us in the total opposite direction of the food court. Both of us decided to stay quiet assuming that she was going to take us through a short-cut. After ending up at our third dead-end, I pulled free from her grip and grabbed her hand. I start backtracking our path and then, I finally get us to the food court.

"Hey.. Umm.. When are you planning to let go of my hand?" Alice asked, holding up the hand that was firmly enclosed in mines.

I let go of her hand, and walked over to a table and sat down. Rogue follows and sits in the seat next to me. Alice on the contrary, rushes straight to the food section and stack her plates with as much food as the staff would allow. She comes over to the table balancing two plates on each arm and one plate on her head.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

**Food Court**

* * *

Sting and I silently watch as Alice eat her five plates of food. She looks up at us and roll her eyes, pushing two plates in our direction. She motions for us to eat and we reluctantly do so.

I slowly eat my chicken wings, while in contrast, Sting and Alice are digging into their food like pigs who were starved for a week.. Wait... That's such an insult to pigs.

"Hey, I've meant to ask but, how can you act so casual around us? You act as if you've known us since forever... And we only met a while ago," I asked abruptly.

She looked up at me and was deep in thought before replying, "Well, I always act like this around a lot of people.. Hitomi says' it's dangerous for me to act so casual around people, but no one's ever tried to hurt me before."

"Oh, then what kind of dragon slayer are you?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

"Dragon Slayer? What makes you think I'm a dra- oh... No, I'm not a dragon slayer," she replies, now playfully stabbing her steak.

"Then why do you have an exceed?" Sting asked with his mouth full of food.

Alice smacks the back of his head, "Don't talk with your mouth full you dim-wit! And I just happened to have befriended Kiri when I was lost in a forest on one of my missions."

**Five minutes later~**

"Hey Stingy! Give me back my ice cream!" Alice shouts, jumping up and down as she tries to eat her ice cream out of Sting's hand.

"You owe me! This is what you get for knocking my ice cream onto the floor!" Sting shouts back, holding the ice cream over his head.

"Shadow-kun! Make Stingy give me back my ice cream!" Alice whines, turning to me.

"Don't even think about dragging me into this situation," I reply in monotone.

"You stupid jerk! Just give me back my ice cream!" Alice tackles him, causing his to land with the ice cream implanted on his face.

Alice erupts into laughter just a few feet away from him, rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach as tears of laughter came pouring out of her eyes. I sweatdrop at her child-like way and personality.

Sting grabs a handful of ice cream and flings it at the unsuspecting Alice. She instantly snaps out of her laughing trance and yells out, "You jerk!"

Soon enough, there is a mini-ice cream war between the two. I spot a mint-chocolate ice cream fly through the air and land right on top of Alice's head. A tick mark appears on her forehead and she flings a fudge ice cream, landing on his forehead, and sliding down, making its way to his mouth. "My face!"

Just as Sting threw a huge scoop of ice cream, Minerva came into the food court and got hit by it when Alice dodged it. "What the-"

Sting and Alice immediately stop throwing ice cream at each other exchanged looks when they saw Minerva got hit. The both pointed their fingers at each other.

"He did it!"

"She did it!" They shout simultaneously.

"I don't care who did it! Ugh, clean up this mess. Both of you!" Minerva barked at them, causing them to do exactly as told.

"Ugh. Rogue, I wonder how you do it," She says, taking a seat next to me.

"Do what?" I asked, casting a quick glance her way.

"Hang out with the idiot Sting," she says, massaging her temple.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sting shouts, glaring at us.

After finishing what they were told to do, they both collapsed onto the chairs in front of us, exhausted.

"Wait, who are _you_?" Minerva asked Alice, staring at her.

* * *

**HHiiyyaaa! I hope you like the update and so yea... Read and Review! Dont be a silent reader! And favorite! :DD**


	4. Who am I

**Alice POV**

**Food Court**

* * *

"I'm Alice Nana from Gaea Angels," I reply, smiling like an idiot.

"No, I know that, of course. But I meant how can you act so casual around them? Most people would cower in fear or just stare at them," she says.

I sweatdrop. "Second person to say that today. I guess I'm just _me_ that way."

Before Minerva could ask anymore questions, Kiri flies into the food court and rushed over to me at full speed. I hold up my hand, hoping to stop her before she crashed into my face. Which she did.

"I was looking all over for you! I thought you got lost.. Again," Kiri scolds, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's right! You have an exceed, so are you a dragon slayer like these two?" Minerva asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Aha.. Sorry no," I lied, plastering on an apologetic smile.

To tell you the truth, I'm a music/sound dragon slayer. My dragon's name was Musica and I'm a first generation dragon slayer. Enough about my past.. I have to focus on denying an accusations of me being a dragon slayer. Don't tell anyone okay?

Kiri looks at me with a raised eyebrow, wondering why I'm lying. _Later_, I mouthed.

"Anyways, there was a matched between Raven's Tail Flare and Fairytail B's Juvia. It was an interesting match but in the end, the fairies won. Now there's a match between Sabertooth's Rufus and Blue Pegasus's Eve," Kiri informs me, not wanting me to miss out on anything.

I cock my head to the side, "Who?"

"You don't know who Rufus is?" Minerva asked, sounding shocked.

"I'm sorry... I usually keep tabs on the women and a few men," I say. By a few men, I mean 5.. And their all dragon slayers.

"Rufus is that masked guy with long blond hair," Sting describes, expecting me to have an 'Oh' moment.

"Nope.. Nothing," I say, shaking my head.

"Rufus is the masked dude who wears the hat with the puffy pink thingy and Eve is the Blondie and youngest dude in Blue Pegasus," Kiri explains, dumbing down the description.

"Oh! What kind of magic does Rufus have?" I ask them.

"Why don't we just go watch and see," Minerva says, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to Sabertooth's balcony.

From there we watch the battle between the two blonds. Every time Eve attacked Rufus, he seemed to disappear with only a puff of smoke left. Eve rushes to towards Rufus again, but only this time, an image of an old man with copper hair in tub, taking a bubble bath took Rufus's old spot. My eyes nearly popped out if my eye socket at the sight of this, I can tell so were everyone else's. It starts snowing in on the 'battle grounds' and Eve mutter some things that I didn't bother to listen to.

Rufus appears behind and chants, "Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land."

Not soon after, the ground sets ablaze the Blue Pegasus mage is defeated. Eve is moderately hurt, but will be fine. What surprise me is the fact that Rufus doesn't have even a scratch on him.

"Hey.. I'm not hearing things right?" Kiri whisper in my hear.

"What are you talking about?" I ask out loud, gaining the attention of the Sabertooth mages.

"Rufus has Memory Make magic.. Which means maybe he could... _you know_," Kiri vaguely states, twitching her ear in Rogue's and Sting's direction.

"What are you talking about?" I ask again, not getting a thing that Kiri was saying.

"Ughh, your such an idiot. I'll tell you once we get to the hotel," Kiri says.

Just as I was about to ask Kiri, Rufus comes into view. "Ah! Aren't you the guy who was just fighting a moment ago?"

"Noo, he's a magical talking dog that's here to grant you three wishes," Sting sarcastically replies, smacking the back of my head.

"Okay. Sorry, but there was no need to hit me," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

Rufus's lips curved up into a sly smile, "Yes. I'm Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth and if my memory is correct, you are Alice from Gaea Angel.. Am I right?"

"Yea.. Well, I better get going before either Hitomi or Mizuko chop me into pieces for being gone for so long," I say, jumping off the balcony.

When I landed on the ground, I wave back to them before going to where the rest of my team-mates were. Kiri follows me, pointing out the directions as I have _reallly _bad sense of direction. When I get there, I spot them playing Daifugō, making me question if they were watching the games at all. Kiri goes and sits on Kaito's shoulder as he played.

Since Rufus's match against Eve was the last one, people in the stadium were getting ready to leave. I spot a woman with dark green hair that's styled into a bun wearing a yukata, watching the stadium as people around her start leaving.

"Oi! Oba-san! I thought you weren't coming today," I say as I took a seat next to her.

"I had time.. Were those two the two kids you talked to me about?" She asked, her eyes watching the Sabertooth guild like a hawk watching it's prey.

I wanted to lie to her and say no, but I couldn't.. She was like a mom to me, "Yea.. Sting and Rogue were the boys I told you about."

"Do they know?"

"I'm sure they probably don't. But, they did say I reminded them of someone."

"It hurts doesn't it?" She says, turning to me with empathy in her eyes.

"Y-yea.." I reply quietly so that only she can hear me.

"Ah! Master Arashi's wife! When did you come?" Miyo asked, sitting on the bench behind me.

"Tshh.. Miyo, you totally cheated. There is no way a person can win every single game," Kaito says, placing both his hands behind his head.

"Don't hate just because you guys kept losing," Miyo replies, smirking.

Hitomi, Mizuno and Kiri were still sitting there, sulking together. Now, that's sad. I look at the Master's wife and it looked like she was about to murder someone. A huge tick mark appeared on her forehead and she shot glared at Miyo and Kaito, who were still arguing about Miyo cheating while playing Daifugō. She stomped over to them and pinched their cheeks, causing them both to look up at her. She then started lecturing them about manners and how rude it was to interrupt someone's conversation.

I got up and told the Master's wife that I was going around town and I'll be back at the hotel before 12. Instead of going to town like I said I would, I went into the forest and kept walking 'till I reached a huge tree that provided the perfect shade. I walked over to the tree and laid down with my left arm covering shielding the lights from my eyes.

* * *

_"Rogue! Look at what I caught!" I said, holding out a frog._

_He sweatdropped (A/N I am very bad at spelling so please excuse this) and poked my forehead, "And because of that frog you're all dirty."_

_"It's Sting's fault! He threw mud at me and I threw some back at him to be even and then eventually it turned into a mud fight," I pout._

_"It was an accident and besides, I only threw a tiny one, the one you threw was the size of a boulder!" He shouted in his defense._

_"Ten year-olds are so annoying," Rogue said, rolling his eyes at us._

_"You're ten years old too!" Sting and I shout._

_"Whatever. Lacie, let go of the poor frog, you're squishing it to death and it's almost time to go home anyways," Rogue replied._

_I let go of the frog and hopped onto the back of the unsuspecting Rogue. "Piggyback!"_

_"No, now get off," he ordered._

_"Sting! Give me a piggyback!" I shouted, still on the back of Rogue._

_"Hell no! It's Rogue's turn anyways, I carried you last time," he shouted, referring to the time we went fishing._

_Rogue lets out a defeated sigh and started walking ahead with me on his back. Sting rushed over to our us and started making fun of Rogue for carrying me. _

* * *

"Ah.. You're Alice," a voice says, causing me to peek from under my arm.

Standing there was Rogue, with his exceed standing next to his feet. "Shadow-kun. What are you doing here?"

"That's my line," he said, his face expressionless.

I sit up and planted my back onto the trunk of the huge tree. "Well, do you wanna hear a story?"

He comes and sits down next to me and shrugs, "I've got time."

"Well I don't," I reply, sticking out my tongue at him, "But long story short. The main character of the story got a _very_ special kind of magic, but the character lost something important."_  
_

There was a long period of silence until Frosch spoke up, "What was the special magic?"

I turn and faced the cosplaying exceed, "Chain Magic."

The usually expressionless Rogue had shock written all over his face and so did his exceed. I ignored this and continued, "Chain Magic is considered suicidal because many people who have tried to use it die. Chains don't react well with weak owners, they also don't react well with forced users as well."

"F-forced owners?" Frosch questions, clinging onto Rogue.

"It's a se-cr-et," I say, placing my finger over my lips.

"Then why did you tell us?" Rogue asked, going back to being emotionless.

"It's basic information. Anyone can find out _this_ much with proper research," I reply, standing up and brushing off the dirt from my pants and my wife beater tank top (A/N I'm not kidding, these are real types of clothes).

Rogue also stands up with a frighten Frosch on his shoulder. We locked onto each others' gaze, not willing to look away. We stayed that way for awhile until a squirrel drops an acorn on me. I quietly cursed to myself, knowing all to well that Rogue could hear every single word I muttered.

We both head towards town silently, only speaking when necessary. Just as the town comes into view, I grabbed onto Rogue's cape, jerking him to a stop.

He turns around facing me, waiting for me to say something. I look up into his red eyes and a picture of a younger, more carefree yet responsible Rogue popped into my head.

"Who am I?" I asked him, my eyes still locked into his.

"I would also like to know," he simply replies.

* * *

**FORGIVE ME! I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING FOR SO LONG BECAUSE ALMOST EVERY CLASS IN MY SCHOOL REQUIRED FOR ME TO WRITE AN ESSAY 2pgs or more. -.-"**

**Anyways, Thanks to all the people who have been following this story and also, thanks to the ONLY two reviewers!**

**Don't be a silent reader and review!**

**And don't forget to FOllOW and FAVORITE! :))))**


	5. The Night Before Day 2

**Alice POV**

**Hotel**

* * *

"I thought you were going to go shopping?" Miyo says in an accusing tone.

"Yea.. For food, and their all in here," I pat my belly, licking my lips.

"Can't you be normal and buy some clothes or shoes or accessories for once?" She ask.

"No. The day I willingly do that, is the day the world ends," I tell her, falling back on the bed. "Ah. Where's Kiri?"

"She went to a hot spring resort with Hitomi and Mizuko," she says, undressing herself.

"Eh, then where'd Kaito go?" I asked, watching look for her night-gown in only her polka-dotted bra and underwear.

"Kaito went to hang out with Fairytail B's Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell."

"I can't believe he's dating before you," I teased.

Miyo hated being teased about not having a boyfriend. It's not that she's not pretty, because she is! She has a curvy body (she's a c-cup if anyone was wondering :3) with waist length purple-pinkish hair and dark green eyes. She love fashion and all those girly crap, but it's just that... Miyo gets jealous easily and she's also a little overly attached.

She shoots me a glare and wraps a towel around her naked body, taking a pair of strawberry printed underwear and her regular white silk night-gown with her into the bathroom. "Shut up! Their just friends! I'm going to take a shower!"

"Okay," I replied, watching the night sky.

Even though it was only nine at night, it was dark and the night sky was beautiful. I see something outside, so I decided to go up to the balcony and get a better look. As I step onto the balcony, a small figure comes close to me and snatches my necklace from my neck.

I immediately follow it, sniffing at the air to make sure I'm going the right way. The figure smelled like cotton candy and apple pie.. Great. Now I'm hungry -.-" The figure flies into a room through a window at the Fortune's Hotel.. The place that Sabertooth was lodging at. I climb up to the balcony of the room and poke my head in there, looking left, right, then left again to make sure no one was here.

I step into the room and tried following the smell, but instead, the smell of soap filled my nose. _The hell? I swear, if flew in here._ I tiptoe towards the coach, taking out the cushion. _Not here._ I let out an exaggerated sigh and started stomping, realizing my mistake thirty seconds later.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

I freeze at the sound. Crap! I'm gonna get found out! I hear the creak of the door opening and I start to immediately panic. I look around to find a place to hide.. BINGO!

* * *

**Sting POV**

**Hotel**

* * *

I finished taking a shower and as I'm drying my hair, I hear a kind of stomping noise. Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I could tell that the noise was coming from the living room. And Rogue, Frosch, and Lector were at the sea food place.

"Who's there?" I call out, putting on my boxers with the towel around my shoulders.

I open the door and quietly walked over to the living room and scanned the room for any intruders. Sure enough, there were two signs. First is the pile of cushion next to the coach, and second was the smell in the room. It smelled like vanilla with a mix of lavender.

I walk over to the pile of cushion and kicked it all over the room. Well, no intruders hiding in the pile of cushions. I looked to my right and see that the balcony window is open.. Maybe the thief and/or stalker and/or intruder came in through that and left when I was about to come out of the bathroom.

I let out a sigh and walked over to the mini-fridge and took out a bowl of ramen. After cooking the ramen in the microwave, I place the ramen on the Kotatsu and slipped my foot under it... Only to come in contact with something squishy.

"Ah!" I screamed, backing up to the wall.

I see a head peaks from under the Kotatsu, which only causes me to press myself against the wall even more. Was this going to be a 'the Ring' moment? The head looks up at me and nervously smiles.. "Ah..My cover's blown."

My tense body relaxed a little, it was only the Porkie. "What are you doing here Porkie?"

She stays laying on the floor, with the lower half of her body under the table, "I lost something.. And what's with the name 'Porkie'? It's so childish."

I walked over and grabbed the bowl of ramen, which was right behind her head. "How does losing something give you the right to come into my room?"

"Yes, cause the thief came into this room," She says, looking at the bowl of ramen in my hands.

"Well no one came in here, so get it," I point to the balcony window.

She puffs out her cheeks and glares at me, "Not until I get my stolen item back!"

My left eye twitched in annoyance. "Damn, you sure are annoying Porkie."

She crawls from under the Kotatsu, stands up and walks over to me, "I told you. That name is childish,** _Stingy Bee_**." She snatches the ramen from my grasp.

"Oi! Give that back," I shout, trying to grab it from her hand.

She shakes her head and runs to the opposite side of the Kotatsu, sticking her tongue out at me.

I jump over the Kotatsu, causing her to drop the bowl from shock.

"My ramen!" We simultaneously shout.

"What do you mean _your _ramen?" I ask, looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Finders keepers," she replies.

"You didn't 'find' it, you _stole_ it," I say.

"Same thing."

"No. It's not."

"Anyways, shouldn't you be cleaning up that mess?"

"And shouldn't you be at your hotel?"

She glares at me, "I said I wasn't leaving until I get my stolen item back."

I let out a sigh and walked into the bathroom. There on the side of the sink was a 3 leaf clover necklace. Each leaf had its own stone. The left one was a diamond, the middle one was a sapphire and the right one was a dark ruby.

"Hey Porkie. What was your stolen item?" I ask loudly from the bathroom, still holding the necklace.

"It was something important to me," she replies.

Man, that girl is so annoying! I step out of the bathroom with the necklace enclosed in my fist and walk over to Porkie.

"Is this the 'stolen item'" I ask, showing her the necklace.

Her eyes widen and for a brief second I thought she was about to cry. WRONG! She knocks me onto the floor, "Give me that!"

I enclose my hand tightly around the necklace, "I not sure I can. I mean, for all I know, you want to steal it and pretend it's your's."

She's about to punch me, but I quickly grab her arm, pull her down, moved to the side and pin her onto the floor. [**A/N I suck at describing that part so.. yea... hope you guys understood what I meant.**] Both my legs are pinning her legs down and my right hand is pinning both of her arms above her head onto the floor.

Just as I open my mouth to say something, the door opens. Both of us turn our head and see a red-faced-with-jaws-on-the-ground Minerva, a wide-eyed Rogue and Frosh and a shocked Lector who's jaw is also on the floor.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

**Inside of the Hotel**

* * *

Lector, Frosh and I are just coming back from the sea food buffet, where both exceeds ate to their heart's content.

"Hey Rogue, do you mind if I go to your room with you? Daddy wants me to pass a message to Sting," Minerva ask, appearing from thin air.

"No. What's the message anyways?" I ask her as Frosh walk alongside me.

"Oh.. It's just the regular, win and don't lose or I'll punish you thing."

"No offence but I'm surprised that he's the Master of this guild again after what he did. And I'm also surprised that Fairy Tail forgave us after what _we_ did," I say.

"I know. That Lucy girl is too nice. She forgave me after I almost killed her," Minerva mutters softly, slowing down her pace.

"Well, now we're frenemies and Master isn't stripping and disowning everyone who loses. This guild isn't as scary now."

"We're here!" Lector shouts enthusiastically.

I open the door only to find a half naked Sting pinning down on an angry looking Alice, and both of them are looking at us wide-eyed. Frosh and I stand there frozen in shock meanwhile both Minerva and Lector had their jaws on the ground.

"T-this is NOT what it looks like!" Sting shouts, letting Alice go.

"Then what _is_ it?" I ask, still utterly shocked.

"Yea.. I'd love to know too," Minerva states, nodding her head.

The both of us enter the room and shut the door behind us after Lector came out of shock, flew straight towards Sting and started asking him a bunch of questions.

~After Some Intense Explanation~

"Ohhh.. That's why. But, why is the necklace so special to you?" Minerva asks Alice.

Alice looks away, and looks at the necklace that is now in Minerva's hand and says, "Because two of my... best friends.. bought it for me on my 9th birthday."

Minerva opens her mouth to ask something else, but I interrupt her, "What time is it?"

Minerva glances at the clock mounted on the wall, "Eleven thirty-eight. Why?"

I grab the necklace from Minerva and threw the necklace at Alice, who caught it just moments before it after it flew over her head.

"Alice, you've got to get back to your hotel room because between 12 and 5am, competitors aren't allowed outside," I say, walking her over to the window.

Her lips curved into a smile, "Thank you.." She jumps out the window and I watch her until she's out of my sight.

"Why?" A voice asked.

I turn around, "Why what?"

"First off, it's like I said. Competitors of the GMG have to be in their hotel before 12 and can't leave until 5. Secondly, it looked like she was about to break when you guys didn't give her back her necklace," Rogue explains, taking off his cape.

Minerva sighs in understanding unlike the blond dope who's sitting there clueless as ever. "Sting. Daddy says you can't lose a fight or challenge or else you'll have to do_** that**_," Minerva informs him. "Same goes for you Rogue."

I see the color from Sting's face go down the drain at the mention of **_that_**. I hear Minerva snicker quietly as she leaves our room, closing the door behind her.

I let out a sigh. Tomorrow is going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

**Hotel**

* * *

I closed the balcony door and lock it as I head to the bathroom to take a shower. It was 12 and every competitor was on lock down until 5. I quietly take my pjs and tiptoe over to the bathroom, making sure not to wake Miyo up.

After the refreshing shower, I walk over to my bed and watch the necklace dangle from my hand.

"Who knew a necklace could cause this much trouble," I whisper to no one in particular thinking back to what happened this night.

The more I think about what happened, the smile on my face widens. I kiss the clover and put on the necklace. I turn off the lamp that was next to my bed and went to sleep...

Today... was only the beginning of the story..

* * *

**Hrrlllooo! This is by far my longest chapter and it was about to be longer, but I cut out some parts. I've been so sorry but the late updating but I've been on so much stress lately that it prevented me from writing TT^TT again, im sorry for not updating! TTTTTT^TTTTTT **

**READ!**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE! **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW [FOR ALL THOSE SILENT READERS OUT THERE]**


	6. Truth of Gaea Angels

**Alice POV**

**Arena**

* * *

"Welcome back everyone to the Grand Magic Games! Today's the second day of the Grand Magic Games! All the guilds have gathered and I bet everyone is anxious to see who's in the lead," the commentator say.

I can tell that everyone's eyes are on the lacrima screen. The flickers and it shows the Rank and points that each guild has.

* * *

_**Grand Magic Games Rankings**_

* * *

_**Gaea Angels: 15 points**_

_**Sabertooth: 12 points**_

_**Fairy Tail B: 10 points**_

_**Lamia Scale: 5 points**_

_**Fairy Tail A: 5 points**_

_**Blue Pegasus: 3 points**_

_**Mermaid Heels: 1 point**_

_**Raven Tai**__**l: 0 points**_

* * *

I pull my teammates into a group hug and say, "Ahh! I seriously didn't except us to be in the lead! I'm so happy!"

My teammates nod in agreement. "I seriously thought we'd be in third place," Kaito says.

"Well... Not everyone has had the chance to fight yet and yesterday was only the beginning.. It could change any second now," Mizuko comments, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Way to bust the bubble Mizuko," Hitomi says, glaring at Mizuko.

Only then did I notice that Mizuko is dressed differently.. Actually, everyone is dressed differently. Even me. Mizuko has her hair in its regular short bob, has on a black leather short, a black cut out bra top and knee-high black boots.

Hitomi has her lilac hair in two loose braids, wearing a green short yukata that ends 3 inches above her knee. Under the yukata she's wearing short black spandex. She's wearing knee high white socks and nude ankle boots.

Miyo has her long wavy brown hair down and is wearing white sleeveless shirt and a brown hem skirt (the kind that short in front and long in the back). She's wearing white high-tops.

Kaito, being the only guy on the team, is wearing a regular black tee and shorts, he's wearing sandals.

And now onto moi. Unlike all the other girls, I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve. I'm wearing my regular camo print pant and shoe... And Kiri is well.. She's wearing a white tee and a blue skort.

"Why is everyone dressed so...um.. sexy?" I ask, whispering to Kaito.

He turns to me and shrugs. "It's a girl thing right?"

"I'm a girl and I'm not wearing anything sexy," I say.

"I don't think you're considered a girl," Kaito mutters, trying to cover it up with a cough.

I smack the back of his head, "Whatever."

"Today's game will be Hide and Seek Freeze Tag. There will be two participants from each guild. As the title suggest, you must find someone from a different guild and freeze them. Every time someone freezes someone in your guild, you lose a point. And if both member of the guild are frozen then guild takes a loss of 5 points. There will be a limit of 15 minutes. To freeze a person, you have to touch their forehead and that it's also the same for un-freezing," Pumpkin-san explains. "Will the participants please come down?"

"Miyo and Mizuko are going to participate. They are the fastest and since Miyo as enhanced senses when you use your magic you'll be able to easily locate people. What do you think?" I ask, scanning my teammates faces.

"I think you're a genius!" They shout in unison, causing me to blush slightly.

They two girls went down. They showed who's participating on the Lacrima Screen.

* * *

_**Participants for Hide and Seek Freeze Tag**_

* * *

_**Blue Pegasus: Ichiya and Hibiki**_

_**Fairy Tail B: Laxus and Gajeel**_

_**Lamia Scale: Jura and Yuka**_

_**Gaea Angels: Miyoki and Mizuko**_

_**Fairy Tail A: Erza and Natsu**_

_**Mermaid Heels: Beth and Miliana**_

_**Raven Tail: Flare and Kurohebi**_

_**Sabertooth: Rogue and Minerva**_

* * *

"I hope they'll be okay, the others are pretty tough," Kaito says in a worried tone.

Kiri hits him on the head, "The only tough opponents for them would be Sabertooth, Fairy Tail B and Ezra. The rest they can take care of."

Kaito rubs his head, "What is it with people and hitting my head?"

"It's because your head is like a punching bag," I say with my eyes on my two teammates.

"How?" Kaito ask.

"Because you're a little kid and they like taking advantage of you," Kiri answers.

Just as I'm about to say something to Kiri, the field that the participants were on changed into the forest. The lacrima screen shows each of the members faces and where they were.

"They're seperated.. I know Miyo will be okay, but what about Mizuko? She may be strong and have pretty good hearing, but that girl won't last if she can find people," Kiri remarks, her eyes glued onto the lacrima screen.

A puff of cloud surrounds Miyo. This only means one thing. As the smoke clears, Miyo has two brown wolf ears on her head and a tail. On her cheeks were red fang marks (like Kiba's on Naruto) and her wolf fang were visible as she smiled.

Mizuko on the other hand stays in her current form and I don't blame her. If she were to change, she'd get a sunburn every time sunlight were to hit her since she didn't put on any sunscreen.

Miyo takes off, sniffing the air. She eventually ends up on Flare's trail. Miyo sneaks up on the unsuspecting Flare, who fails to notice Miyo presence. Miyo taps Flare's shoulder and as Flare turns, Miyo hits Flare's forehead quickly before Flare does anything. Miyo was successful because Flare is just standing there, frozen with wide eyes.

The lacrima screen shows that Yuka and Beth were also frozen. It seems that as time goes on, everyone is at least frozen once. Soon, instead of being competitive, they start to enjoy it and gather in a clear part of the forest.

~15 minutes later~

The game finally ends and the score is shown on the lacrima screen.

* * *

**_Score_**

* * *

**_Sabertooth: 17 pts_**

**_Fairy Tail B: 15 pts_**

**_Lamia Scale: 12 pts_**

**_Fairy Tail A: 12 pts_**

**_Gaea Angels: 10 pts_**

**_Mermaid Heels: 7 pts_**

**_Raven Tail: 5 pts_**

**_Blue Pegasus: 5 pts_**

* * *

"We're so sorry," Miyo apologizes for the eighth time since the end of the game.

"Ow! Yea, sor- ow!" Mizuko winces at the pain from the sunburn.

I roll my eyes at Mizuko and slaughter some sunscreen on her arms. "This is what you get for being stupid and not putting on sunscreen."

"I didn't think I'd have to use that form so I didn't bother," she says, defending herself.

"And look at you now."

"Being a vampire must be tough," Kaito says.

"Being in a vampire _form_ is tough, not being a vampire. When I'm in vampire form I can't be in sunlight unless I have sunscreen on. And sometimes, that's still not enough," Mizuko explains to Kaito.

Hitomi smacks the back of Mizuko's head, "I told you this morning to put on sunscreen. Why the hell didn't you?"

Mizuko glares at Hitomi, "Because you're not the boss of me. And also because I'm the captain of this team..so _you _should be the one listening to _me_."

"Who said _you're_ the team captain?"

"I did! Got a problem with that?"

I pinch Mizuko's thigh.

"Ouch!"

"Stay still unless you want to be bathing in sunscreen when we get back to the hotel," I warn her, squeezing some sunscreen on her legs.

"The first battle of today will be between, Hitomi of Gaea Angels and Orga of Sabertooth," Pumpkin-san announces.

"Good luck," Miyo says, patting the girl's back.

Hitomi merely nods, "..Yea, I'm going to need it."

"C'mon. You're strong too!" Kaito says, trying to comfort her.

"I have _Plant_ Magic, and he has freakin' Lighting God Slayer Magic!"

"Just go! We all know you're going to win," I say with a reassuring smile, "and don't even think about doubting yourself for a minute, because, anything's possible if you believe in yourself."

She lets out a sigh as she goes over to the battlefield. With Hitomi standing there in front of Orga, you can instantly see the difference in size. Hitomi was a least 3 heads shorter than him!

"Start!"

Almost immediately, Orga shouts, "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Sending a blast of black and yellow lightning Hitomi's way.

In just the nick of time, a bunch of intertwined gigantic grass blades blocks the attack and takes the damage. She places a hand on her heart as she let's out a sigh of relief.

"That's all you can do? Why don't I just make this quick and easy. Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!" Black electricity completely engulfs Orga's forearm and is fired at Hitomi.

The moment the Particle Cannon is fired, the sound of glass breaking echoed loudly in my head. "Did you hear that?"

"If you mean the glass breaking, then yea. But where's the source?" Mizuko says, her eyes scanning over the entire stadium.

"I don't think it's that. I think it's something magical. I mean, in a stadium full of hundreds and thousands of people, you probably wouldn't even hear a fight break out unless you're 12 feet or less away from the source," Kaito says, rubbing his chin as he brainstorms what the source of the noise was.

I turn my attention back to the battle as I let the glass thing roll on by. Just then did I notice that Orga is trapped in a sphere made out of soil and dirt and that also inside the sphere.

I look at Hitomi in disbelief. How is this possible? I thought she could only control plants, not the Earth.

"-is her guildmark?" A voice ask, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask as I turned to the source of the voice, only to find a worried Master's Wife.

"I asked where is Hitomi's guild mark?"

"It's on her thigh, but you won't be able to see it. Especially not with that kimono on,."

"Keep an eye on her, I'll be right back," she orders, pointing to Hitomi.

I nod and watch as Orga breaks through the soil/earth sphere. "Black Lighting Sphere!" Orga brings one of his arms forward, creating a very large sphere of black lightning, with its sparks occupying an even larger area around it.

Hitomi wasn't fast enough so she got electrocuted by the sparks. "Flood!" She yells, raising her right arm.

A huge wave of water pounded on Orga. But the flood, wasn't flooding the whole stadium. It was only the areas around Orga. There seems to be a magic enclosure surrounding him, keeping the flood inside the enclosure, ergo drowning only Orga.

As the amount of water continue to rise, Orga starts to panic. He starts to shoot beams of lighting against the invisible magic wall.

"Thunderstorm," Hitomi commands, stretching her arm toward Orga and closing closing her open hand into a fist.

Hitomi can control weather too? How come she never told us? I chew on my bottom lip as more questions pop into my head.

Soon, a storm brews up above Orga's head. As the rain from the storm and flood start to rise quickly, flashes of lighting and strike down, electrocuting Orga.

Orga takes a deep breathe as the water rises above his head. Another lighting strikes and this time, it electrocutes Orga to a barely-conscious form. The flood, magic enclosure, and the thunderstorm disappears just as both Orga and Hitomi collapse.

"I-it's a tie!" Pumpkin-san announces as the medics come and check up on them.

I rush over to their side. First off, I check up with the medic about Orga's condition. Luckily, it was nothing big. He just collapse from being electrocuted by lightning.

I turn and walk over to the medics that are checking up on Hitomi. Her face is sickly pale with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"How is she?" I ask.

"We think it's because of using too much magic," he medic calmly answers.

"_Think_? What do you mean you _think_?"

"Alice. Calm down," a deep smooth voice says, laying a hand on my shoulders.

I turn around to see that it was Master! "M-master! What are you doing here?"

"My wife informed me that something.. unusual happened," Master replies, walking past me.

* * *

**_At the Infirmary_**

* * *

Mizuko, Miyo, Kaito and Kiri all sat next to Hitomi's bed, unwilling to leave her side. Master and his wife were also there but kept their distance.

"Eat. Now." I ordered, handing each of them a plate.

They nodded and slowly started eating their food. Hitomi groans and sits up as she wakes up.

"Hitomi! Are you feeling alright?" Kaito asked, practically bouncing onto her lap.

"No. I feel like crap," she replies, rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"And you look like one," Miyo says, handing Hitomi a compact mirror.

Mizuko smacks the back of Hitomi's head, scolding her for saying that. Miyo, on the other hand says that she was just being a good honest friend.

Kaito and Kiri sweatdrops at the sight of this. You would've thought they'd be celebrating the fact that Hitomi isn't dead.

Master claps her hand loudly, causing us to stop whatever we were doing, turning out full attention to him.

"My wife and I are going to reveal a secret that only a few S-Class member know," he says, looking at each of us in the eyes intently.

"Yes, but this is a very big secret so you can't tell anyone. Do you understand?" Master's wife ask, also eyeing us.

"Yes m'am," we replied together.

Master turns away and took some deep breathes before he turn back to our direction. "Gaea Angels isn't a normal guild. We _only_ take in magic users who's magic are rare and could potentially kill them and/or others. You all have dangerous magic that we sealed up because not only can't you control it but you're body also won't be able to handle it."

He pauses and pauses for a while to let all this sink into out brains. After a minute or two, he resumes talking. "Hitomi. Would you please show us your guild mark?"

Hitomi pulls up her kimono with hesitation and shows us her guild mark.

"Red? I though we weren't allowed to get red guild marks?" Mizuko voiced, looking at Master for some answers.

"Not only that, but I had a _WHITE _guildmark," Hitomi states, also looking up at Master.

"Do you all remember hearing that noise?" Master's wife asked.

"What noise?" We all say in unison.

"Glass shattering or breaking."

"Oh yea. What about it?"

"It's one of the few signs that the seal has been forcefully broken. The other signs are; the mark turns red and the user is able to use their magic at the full potential.. But since their body isn't used to that much amount of magic, they usually collapse or sometimes slip into coma," she explains.

"Is that why you have everyone stamp their guildmark somewhere that's visible?" Miyo asked, glancing at her own guildmark, which is tattooed on her left shoulder.

"Can anyone just break the seal?" I ask, chewing on the inside of my lip.

"No. The only way to break the seal is for the user to reach full potential on their own or if someone were to use a powerful spell or magic."

"How powerful would this person have to be?" Mizuko ask, playing with her food nervously.

"He or She would have to be more powerful then 3rd and 4th rank of the Ten Wizard Saints."

I gulped at this statement. If the person was this powerful, how are we going to stop him.. _If _we're going to stop them.

"Hey, I think we should go back to the arena in case they call one of us up," Kaito says, getting up from his chair.

"That's probably the best idea," Master says, walking to the door.

"I'm going to stay here a while longer," I say, taking a seat next to Hitomi's bed.

"Fine, but be careful. In case that person tries to come here okay?" Master's wife says, walking the the door.

Everyone else follows suit and I tell Kiri to go as well. I tell her I want her to watch over the others, and she reluctantly went.

After everyone leaves, I tell Hitomi to go back to sleep so that her body can heal faster. She falls asleep in no time, leaving me bored as I sit next to her.

Just as I'm about to go to sleep myself, I hear the door open. I turn around and standing there was a cloaked figure.

"It's nice to meet you again. Lacie Nakamura," the person says, smirking.

* * *

**Heyo! So sorry for not updating as early as I wanted to but, got held back by homework TT-TT and another 3 page essay. I hope y'all love the little cliff-hanger I have there. **

**I can't decide if the CLOAKED FIGURE should be a MALE or a FEMALE. Also.. No, the cloaked figure isn't 'Future Lucy'. Sorry if this busted anyone's bubble.**

**NOW REMEMBER**

**READ.**

**REVIEW.**

**FAVORITE.**

**AND STAY AWESOME!**


	7. Cloaked Figure

_"It's nice to meet you again. Lacie Nakamura," the person says, smirking._

* * *

My eyes widen in shock. "Y-you. H-h-how?"

"You don't remember me? Well, it's simple." The figure steps closer to me. He -at least I think it's a he or maybe a she with a really deep voice- keeps walking closer to me until my back is pressed up against the wall. He brings his lips to my ears and whispers, "I. Know. You."

Before I can even open my mouth, Cloak Figure -yes, that's my nickname for the person- disappears, leaving me speechless. Just who _was_ this person.. How does this person know the name Lacie Nakamura?

"-ce...Alice!" Hitomi shouts, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I say, turning my head to face her.

"I said could you go and get me iced tea? I'm really thirsty," she replies.

"And you can't drink water?"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Quit being lazy and just go and get me some ice tea."

I scoff at her remark, "I am _not_, quote on quote, 'lazy'. And besides, I can't leave your side, you could be attacked and they would blame me."

Hitomi lets out a sigh, "Fine. We'll go _together_. Is _that_ allowed?"

"Yes."

She swings her legs over the bed and slowly stands up. I walk over to help her, but she waves me away, determined to do this by herself. At first, her steps were wobbly, like a toddler learning how to walk for the first time. But as we walk into the hallways, and to the cafeteria, she begins to walk like she normally does. And of course, she's leading the way, since she knows of my not-so-accurate sense of direction. _  
_

When we do finally get to the cafeteria, we spot the five members of Sabertooth sitting together. Hitomi walks towards them, with me tailing her like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi apologizes, bowing her head deeply before the Sabertooth members.

What Hitomi did not only shocks me, but the Sabertooth members as well. They all stare at her with wide eyes, wondering just what the heck Hitomi was apologizing for.

"Why are you sorry?" Minerva ask, motioning for Hitomi to stop bowing.

"For injuring Orga. If I could have controlled my powers, he would be hurt," Hitomi explains, motion to Orga.

"Injure? You didn't even land a scratch on me, and besides, sounds like you have it worse than I do," Orga replies, chuckling.

"Yea, he's had worse things done to him," Minerva comments.

"MUCH worse," Sting and Rufus add on, shivering inwardly at the thought.

Hitomi lets out a sigh of relief as she smiles warmly at them. "Alice, let go. I still want my ice tea."

Just as we're about to turn and find another place to sit, someone stops us. "Wait! Why don't you two join us? It's really boring being the only girl here anyways." Minerva asks, standing behind us.

I turn to Hitomi, waiting for her reply.

Hitomi at me unsure, but after glancing over at the table, she says, "Yes."

Hitomi takes a seat between Minerva and Rufus, meanwhile I take a seat in between -you guessed it- Rogue and Sting.

As I awkwardly sit there in-between two people who lost their memories of me, Hitomi is getting along smoothly with Minerva, Rufus and Jura. I excuse myself from the table to get a cup of iced tea for Hitomi and a cup of iced water for myself.

As I walk over to get the drinks, I spot a someone wearing a cloak and instantly I follow after it. There were barely anyone in the halls since the games were still going on, for which I'm glad for. I stealthily follow the cloaked figure into a dark and really eerie hall, some of the lights are flickering too.

For a split second, all the lights go out and when they came back on, the person was gone. I stomp my feet and silently curse at myself.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whip around, about to smash the person's face into their skull, until I saw that it was only Rogue.

"Oh, it's just you. Don't scare me like that," I say, placing a hand over my racing heart.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Anyways, your Guild Master is here. Along with the rest of your teammates," Rogue says, already walking back.

I run up and walk along him, "Why?"

Rogue shrugs, "I don't know. But he said that it had something to do with us too."

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

**Cafeteria**

* * *

"Ok! Since everyone is present, I would like to announce some important news," the Master of Gaea Guild says. "Starting today, you five," he points to Alice and the rest of her teammates, "are to sleep with the people we assign for you. "

"Why?" All five of them ask simultaneously.

"Because I can't have five people with the guildmark in the same building. Nonetheless, in the same room where you're all sleeping and unaware of the things happening around you. Do you all understand?"

"Yes. Can you just tell us who we're suppose to spend our nights with until the Grand Magic Games end?" the Vampire Lady ask, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Calm yo' titties girl," Wolf Girl says to the Vampire Lady.

"Right. Kaito, you will be with FairyTail A, sleeping with Erza. Miyo, you will be with Lamia Scale, sleeping with Jura and Lyon. Hitomi will be with FairyTail B, sleeping with Mira. Mizuko will be with Mermaid Heels, sleeping with Kagura. And finally, Alice." Their Master turns to the woman with green hair, motion with his hands for her to talk.

"Oh, Alice. You're going to hate me for this, but you will be with Sabertooth and sleeping with Rogue and Sting," the woman with green hair says, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Alice just stands there, as if frozen by the words that came out of the woman's mouth. "Why do I have to be with two boys?! Minerva is just as strong as them.. Probably even stronger!" Alice shouts, pointing to Minerva.

"Hey, I'm with two guys too," Wolf Girl says, placing a hand on Alice's shoulders.

"I don't want to be in the same room as Bumble Bee over there," Alice points to Sting, "but I'm fine with Shadow-kun."

"Watcha' call me girlie?" Sting demands, with his foot on the table.

"Something wrong **Bumble Bee**?" Alice says, emphasizing on the 'Bumble' and 'Bee'.

As those two glare at each other, sparks fly (and not in a romantic way) in between them.

"Sit. Both of you," I order, glancing at both of them.

They turn their heads in my direction, and stubbornly sit.. And next to each other nonetheless.

"Would you five Sabertooth member mind helping them carry their stuff to their new place?" Their Guild Master asks us.

"Sure, not like we have anything better to do," Rufus says, getting up from his seat. "I'll help out Hitomi."

"I'll help out Vampire Lady," Minerva states.

"And I'll help the little boy," Orga says.

Sting sighs, "Guess, I'm with you Wolfie, since the only other person left is Alice in Wonderland."

Alice rolls her eyes at this nickname but a ghost of a smile appears on her face.

"I guess I'm with you huh, Shadow-kun?" She says, turning her attention over to me.

I nod, "I guess so."

Everyone stays at their spot, not moving.

"Well...? Are we going to move or what?!" Alice's exceed shouts, flying over to Alice.

All of us walk towards the exit and to the hotel that Gaea Angels are staying at. As we enter the building, Sting and I are separated from the rest of our team since Alice and Wolf Girl were in a different room from the rest of them.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

**WWAHHH TT^TT SORRRYYY! I just noticed I haven't been updating since forever! So yea... I still haven't decided on whether the cloaked figure should be a male or a female, but whatevas!**

**Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far.. I'm trying to make it seem awesome, but I somehow feel like a failure **

**Anyways...**

**READ!**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**AND STAY AWESOME!**


	8. Moving Time

_"Where do we start?"_

* * *

**Sting's POV**

**Alice's and Miyo's Hotel Room**

* * *

"I'll get my two suitcases and we can go and take them to your hotel, then come back to help Miyo and S-Bumble Bee," Alice in Wonderland says, walking to the right bed.

She lowers to her knee and pulls out two plain black suitcases, handing one over to Rogue. They both leave, leaving only me and Wolfie here.

"Okay.. Where are your suitcases?" I ask her, my eyes darting around the room.

"What suitcases are you talking about? Clothing? Makeup? Accessories? Which suitcase?" She questions, with her hands on her hips.

I stare at her dumbfounded. What kind of person need that much stuff? Seriously.. "This is annoying! Why the hell do you need so much?!"

"Because I'm a girl and I need to take care of myself," she answer, rolling her eyes at me as if it were a fact and that I was stupid for not knowing.

She goes around the room, into the bathroom and in the closet, taking out at _least _eight suitcases from each of these places.

She finally stops. In the middle of the room there was a HUGE pile of suitcases. My jaws drop. How did she even manage to move this onto a train and then into this hotel?

"How about we start with the bigger suitcases, that way, in the end we won't be carrying big things," Wolfie suggest, pucker her lips as she thinks.

"That ain't such a bad idea. Let's go," I say, grabbing four suitcases.

She nods and grabs two, following me out the door.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

**On the way to Sting's and Rogue's Hotel Room**

* * *

"Umm.. Shadow-kun, can we take a break. I'm _really_ hungry and I don't want to carry Miyo's suitcases. Can we get some ice cream?" Alice begs, practically grabbing onto my leg.

"Why don't you want to help your own friend out?" I ask.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd die for my teammates and guildmates, but Miyo just has SO much suitcases and each of them weigh at least a ton! I don't even know how she manages to drag them around with her," Alice sets her suitcase down and sits on top of it.

"Or maybe you're just lazy and weak," I mutter quietly, hoping she doesn't hear.

"EXCUSE ME?! You think I'm lazy?! Because if that's what you think that you are right! I am a lazy ass girl who likes doing nothing more than eating, sleeping, and maybe some fighting!" She exclaims in my face.

I stare at her dumbfounded, "Did you just insult yourself?"

"Yea. I do it all the time," she says, waving her hand in front of her face.

"ICE CREAM!" Alice shouts, running over to the ice cream shop. She comes out minutes later with two bags, that I suppose were ice cream, holding two ice cream in each hand. Vanilla and Vanilla Mint Chocolate.

She looks up at me after licking her ice cream, "Do you want some?"

I shake my head, "Let's just go already." I grab her suitcase and carried both suitcases all the way to our hotel room with Alice trailing.

**At the Hotel~**

"I just noticed but... where am I going to sleep?" She asked, looking at the two beds.

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

She shakes her head, "No. I'll go and buy a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor, I'm the one intruding on your room anyways."

"Are you sure? I'm fine wi-"

"Yes I'm sure. Besides, I feel more comfortable sleeping on the floor then on the bed," She insist, placing her hands on her hips.

After a long debate, it was settled that she was getting the floor.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

**Carrying Miyo's Suitcases...[It's already night-time and they started around the afternoon.]**

* * *

We finally finish getting all of Wolfie's suitcases to the new room.

"That was so tiring," she says, wiping her forehead.

I scoff, "I carried most of the suitcases because you were too afraid to break an arm!"

"At least I carried **_SOME_**of the suitcases!"

"Sorry to intrude, but you may leave now Sting," Lyon say, leaning on the door frame.

"Yea. Whatever," I run my hand through my hair and started for my hotel room.

**Hotel Room~**

I walk in and all I see that Alice has already gotten fallen asleep. She lays there under a thin blanket and snoring lightly.

I spot Rogue on the bed, reading a book.

"She's already asleep?" I ask.

Rogue sits up to face me, "Yea. After eating at least 9 pints of ice cream, I don't blame her."

"Oh okay."

I walk over to my bed and loudly fall back on it. To my surprise, Alice seemed unfazed. She didn't even flinch. "Night."

Rogue turns off the light, and not soon after, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the VERY late update.. and sorry for how short it was.. I have NO idea about why I didn't update but to be frank.. I forgot my password and the email I used to create this account so yea... Blame my bad memory. ANYWAYS, **

**READ.**

**REVIEW.**

**FAVORITE..**

**AND MOST OF ALL,**

**STAY AWESOME!**


	9. Middle of the Nights (Filler Chapter)

**Note: This is in 3rd Person because I'm a lazy pig. ^(||)^**

* * *

Alice's eyes fluttered open as the light moonlight dances across her eyes. (A/N.. I don't know what that even means.)

Alice get up from the floor and walks over to the door that lead to the balcony. She slowly and stealthily opens the door and let's the cool night air blanket her.

She place an elbow on the rail and takes in a deep breathe of air. "I miss us. So please remember me before it's too late."

Unbeknownst to Alice, Rogue had woken up and heard what she had just said. He silently creeps out of bed and walk up behind her. "Who's the us?"

Alice whips her head around and was ready to attack but relaxes when she see that it was only Rogue. She places a hand over her heart and let's out of a sigh of relief, "Shadow-kun. You scared me. Why are you up so late?"

"Same goes for you. And you still haven't answered my question Alice," Rogue replies.

She turns her attention back to the full moon, "The 'us' are my friends. They.. forgot me and.."

Sensing that it was an uncomfortable subject for her, he changes it, "So.. It's a beautiful night huh?"

A soft smile graced upon Alice's face, "You have no idea."

After that remark, the two just stood there side-by-side staring at the night sky. Getting tired of the silence, Rogue decides to go back to bed.

As he slips back into bed, he hears Alice singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those darkness almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

A vision of a younger him cradling a small shaking girl flashed through his mind. They were inside and the young girl was clutching her knees to her chest, but he had his arm around her. With her head on his chest and he was singing...

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

This time, they were outside and a young Sting was there. The mysterious girl, Sting and Him were cuddled together and staring up at the sky just as the sun rises.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

This time it was different. It wasn't sad, like the first, nor was it warm and joyful like the one before. This one was frightening. In this one they were running as if their lives depended on it. Fear etched on each on of their young faces, but the girl slips and her leg starts to bleed. The two boys stop running stop, looked back and ran towards her. But before he could see what happens after, the vision slowly disappears.. and so does Alice's voice.

Before he knew it, Alice was fast asleep with her thin blanket wrapped around her.

_Was Alice the... No. The girl in those visions had jet black hair and blue eyes. Alice has platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. Quite the opposite._

Rogue turns in his bed and stares at Alice's face.. _What if.. What if Alice was really that girl? Then the two peop-_

"Do I have something on my face?" Alice asked, uncomfortable with Rogue staring at her.

"N-no. Why do you ask?" He stutters.

"Because you were staring at my face," she says.

"Way to be blunt. That doesn't make me seem like a creeper at all," Rogue sarcastically states.

Alice giggles softly. "Why can't you act like this around other people?"

"Like what?"

"Like being a sarcastic dude instead of silent and giving off the leave me alone aura kind of dude," she replies.

"I do not give off the 'leave-me-alone' aura," Rogue retorts.

"Sure you don't."

"What? Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I just think you're in denial."

Rogue scoffs, "Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

Alice smiles. She had just won the argument. "Goodnight. Rogue." The last word was so soft that Alice wasn't even sure if she had said it out loud.

* * *

**Sorry. I was too lazy to type this into Chapter 8 so I just made it into a 'Part 2'. Hope you enjoyed it! :D I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
